Modern Day Horror
by nautikitti
Summary: Just something i wrote awhile ago  What would Naurto have been like in this time had something caused him to snap? What would have happened to other characters in the modern world had something happened to make Them snap?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Peeps, this is nautikitti! Hope you like my joy filled story xD I was considering making more about other characters in the Naruto series but I wanted to make sure that you'd all like it first. Message me what character I should do next, and give me an idea of what to write (eg. Murderer, Rapist ect.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – But I would LUV to own Shikamaru *evil glint in eye*

**narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu **

I've got a problem, a serious problem. This problem makes me different, this problem makes me scared to tell the rest of the world, this problem makes me scared of myself. I know for a fact that if you knew you would be disgusted as well. I can't help that I like it, I can't help that seeing it lying there makes me hungry, I can't help that it's almost like a compulsive thing. I can however, help who it happens to. Most people are oblivious; they think that it's just random, but some people are suspicious, some people are onto me, some people have staked out my house, and the places I hang with my friends. You see, the city I live in is big, it has it groups: Hobo's, Rich People, Teens, Barbie's, Gangster's, you name it this city has it. Lately people have been disappearing, the cops are stumped they don't know what's happening, the victims apparently have nothing in common, but I know different, I know what happened to them, I know were they are.

I don't know when I first realised this problem, but it must have been some were between the really bad break-up and the incident. The incident is something that no-one speaks about, my boyfriend, well my ex- when it happened, disappeared randomly one day and it was another couple of days before anyone actually realised that he was missing. The cops were called and his apartment was raided, the cops ran straight back out after entering and threw up in the bushes, nothing could have prepared them for what they found. Me and my friends hesitantly approached the door, when my friends saw it they paled and ran to join the cops, I just stood there with a strange smile on my face before my expression flickered and I looked horrified and disgusted. My ex-boyfriend was in pieces, literally, his head was sitting in a bowl on the bench, his arms and legs were lying in separate places on the couch and the rest of his body was just splattered everywhere.

Later, when a different bunch of cops had been called, they collected his body. They took it back to whatever little lab they worked in and pieced it back together. A lot of his skin appeared to be missing, it was almost as if it had been pealed off, sliced off and even grated off. The killer was sadistic and my ex-boyfriend's missing skin was never found. The killer later became the serial killer, the newspapers named them something stupid and the reporter that wrote the story was later discovered missing. No-one wanted to do stories on the killer because if the killer didn't like it, you went missing. As you can guess, a lot of people went missing. The disappearances went on for nearly a year before the killer was caught, the killer had slipped up, the killer had gone for a supposedly harmless victim, how was the killer to know that the victim was a retired navy captain.

That's why I'm sitting here, in this little room with the mirror wall, a bruise on my face were I was knocked out. I've decided that I'd had my fun; I had decided I'd tell the truth. That's why these cops are sitting here with mixed expressions on their face. Disgust and revulsion are the main expression's, I can understand that. Fear and non-believing are another major few, and then there was a sliver of the one I had known would be there. Surprise, they were surprised I got away with it so long, they were surprised I had managed to take the victim's down and mostly they were surprised at my age. I'm short and I've got spiky sunshine yellow hair with sky blue eyes and I happen to be wearing a fluro orange jumpsuit. I've got sharpened teeth and nails, to help me with my food.

You see, I grew up as an orphan, and the little money I had managed to scavenge wasn't enough to by food. As I saw it, the only way was to give into my problem, at first I was a little disgusted, but then I managed to find ways to help with the skinning and the cooking of the meat and I grew to love it. My first real victim, as I hadn't counted my experiments as real people, would have to be my ex-boyfriend. In my eyes he deserved to die, the way he had treated me and the way that he walked around as if he owned the place just rubbed me wrong. I had put up with it for long enough and I had been meaning to break up with him, but he beat me to it.. walked up to me with some slut hanging of his arm and told me it was over, laughed in my face AND TOLD ME IT WAS OVER. This angered me, this put me over the edge, this caused me to retaliate, this caused him to die. Poor, poor Sasuke, maybe his brother should have just killed him in the massacre and saved him from my wrath, saved him from himself. My name is Naruto, and this was my story.

**narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu narusasu **

Press the button, It calls to you, its like a sirens song (that includes you females, it's a new breed)

PS Should i rewrite it? keeping in mind i wrote it a few years back, and should i add some of my other stories?


	2. Chapter 2

Significantly shorter then the previous chapter, written around the same time however

Written with a different style and idea in mind

Hope you enjoy – Plz… reviews will be **worshipped!**

I shall dedicate this to narutotheowner127 who hopefully doesn't get insulted to have it as such xD

Disclaimer: I own nothing TT

He cackled in glee as another knife was inserted in the fragile skin of the already dead, pale, bloody victim that lay in front of him. There were already knives in both of the eyes, hands and feet. Two had been brutally stabbed into the chest and then twisted violently, tearing open flesh and ribs and revealing a no longer beating heart. Internal organs fell to the floor in a cascade as the torturer slashed across the stomach, pausing only to reverse his grip and pierce into a thigh.

Their head shot up suddenly and a puzzled look crossed the face of the sadistic freak, his head titled to side, showing resemblance to a puzzled dog. Sirens echoed through the air and an insane grin spilt across the gore covered face. He licked his lips in anticipation as he fiddled with a contraption that had been sitting at his side and a ticking noise filled the air.

He lay the bomb carefully on the corpses chest in between knives, moving limbs as if to cradle it tenderly. Spinning wildly the madman sprinted in the opposite direction of the police and flashing lights. Past barrels connected to wire and through a rotted wooden door, out into the courtyard beyond it, ready to live his daily life in the hell called Konaha.

Only a few moments later, cops poured onto the scene, to late to stop the horrific murderer and much too late to prevent to the death of another victim, but just in time to move the limp arms and watch the timer tick over to zero.

The serial killer blended in with early morning risers, hood up as it poured down, soaking through his clothes and leaving red water as he walked. Wondering up to the bridge, he stared over into the water below, hours earlier then even Sakura. An emotionless smirk crossed his face as a giant explosion boomed through the night, killing all the cops, just useless civilians, that had just stood by and watched, and turning the body of that useless prick that had dared to beat up his uke, to ash.

Like I said people…. **Worshipped.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Another story found from ages ago, noticeably these stories slowly get smaller, the more i find the more i'm thinking of writing a new one_.

Anywho, _hope you enjoy ^.^_

_disclaimer: _I do not own naruto.

**cloudscloudscloudsclouds**

I stare at the all. None of them understand. What I go threw. What I think. They all think I'm blessed. Think it's a gift. Think it will help me.

I'll tell you right now. It wasn't a gift. It drove me to do what I did. Drove me into madness. I can't help it. I see someone. I analyse their every flaw. Every thought.

I can tell what they'll become. Rich. Poor. Dead. Alive. Insane. It's in their movements. Their eyes. They sense it just as much as I do. They radiate with beliefs. Hope. Despair.

It started off with a few small things. I'd start to analyse. Smack a limb into a wall to stop it. Read their movements. Slice my skin on something sharp. See their future. Throw myself into walls. Down stairs. Hills. It worked at first. Then it began to build up. I'd see flashes in my sleep. Awake I would be overwhelmed. I slept more to drive it away. Pain was my only escape.

Eventually the small things no longer helped. The slashes became wilder. Violent. Uncontrolled. More blood was spilt.

I became recluse. Closed myself off. But it didn't stop. Instead I began to analyse my own behaviour. Pain didn't help for long. It became unstoppable.

Scars marred my skin. New. Old. All of the thoughts I had ignored flooded back. A tsunami into a fragile glass.

Eventually enough was enough. My mind finally snapped. I went into frenzy. Wild slashes marred my arms. My legs were mutilated. Sticky blood surrounded me. Almost no feeling was left. Blood splattered walls. Sweat ran down my skin. Into the cuts. I noticed none off this. My sight was hazy.

But still. I analysed. Still I evaluate. Still I examine. My thoughts on this matter were questioned over. Over. Over. Finally only one thought appealed to me.

I stared at the moon. The only witness to my end. The knife pierced through my eye. My skin. Skull. Brain. I had ended it. Ended the constant torment. Ended the fierce battle that had reined my whole pitiful life. The stars were like tears. Mourning the passing of a once genius. The IQ of a genius had gone to waste.

Clouds swarmed through the sky.

As he now was.

Free.


End file.
